Tutorial: Proxy Connection
Introduction This article will help you save a cookie on your browser that makes DMM think your region is JP, thus you don't need VPN to access the game. * You can also use this method to play other area-restricted games on DMM.com. This does not work for those on dmm.co.jp however.. even if you change the domain on the code. * In case you cleared your browser cookies, you need to repeat the process. Cookie Code document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=osapi.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=203.104.209.7;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=www.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=log-netgame.dmm.com;path=/"; Steps # Go to the DMM website (http://puu.sh/9VclS/52fd3c5d8d.jpg) # Go to login page (http://puu.sh/9VcFu/3658a0a4c5.jpg) # Log in using your account (http://puu.sh/9VcP3/a177b23165.jpg) # Switch language to 日本語 (http://puu.sh/9VdpU/01fb0cd4e1.jpg) # Follow the steps on the section for the browser you are using # Navigate to the game page and you can now play without area restriction For Chrome * Click that menu button that looks like three short lines on the upper right of Chrome.And navigate to Tools > Developer tools (http://puu.sh/9Ve4p/b5075c46e3.jpg) ** or just press [F12], other shortcuts include Ctrl+'Shift'+'J' * Now you will see some shit you won't probably recognize, but don't fret! You just need to click that wordConsole on the colored strip.http://puu.sh/9Veg7/db65acf871.jpg * Copy the Cookie Code at the introduction section * Paste it into the textbox of the console and press ENTER on your keyboard.(http://puu.sh/9VeSD/ee6312c04b.jpg) For Firefox * Click that menu button that looks like three short lines on the upper right of Firefox * Press wrench named Developer, then press Web Console ** http://puu.sh/9VffE/4dd271c921.jpg ** http://puu.sh/9VfjZ/cae06989ee.jpg * Copy the Cookie Code at the introduction section * Paste it into the textbox of the console and press ENTER on your keyboard (http://puu.sh/9VfxI/87b0e594b0.jpg) For IE (Win8) * Click the gear under the red X, and press F12 Developer Tools (http://puu.sh/9VfWU/a61036be8d.jpg) * Something will pop from the bottom of IE. ** Press the box with >, which will take you to the Console (http://puu.sh/9Vgaq/f00c7fcc4c.jpg) * Copy the Cookie Code at the introduction section * Paste it on the textbox of the console. Press the "arrow" beside the "x" on the right. (http://puu.sh/9VgHf/12a7aff616.jpg) Methodology For those willing to know more about how these region cookies work, the following diagram explains behind the scene processes in your browser and its communication to the game and authentication servers. FAQ 'Is this safe?' * Yes, the process just saves a cookie on your browser to let DMM recognize that your region is on Japan. This is currently being used by most of the "foreign" players in the other DMM game Kantai Collection which requires the same method to play. 'Why do I still get area restriction?' * Did you do step 4? "Switch language to Japanese (日本語)" * Are you doing the console-code on the DMM website? * Still have a problem? Post a comment on this article so the community can help out. Credits * Shouichi Vlrxnlr Kumagawa (@Vlrxnlr21), who first created the cookie guide in United Admirals Organization International. Category:Tutorial